Beijo Francês
by Alex Nox
Summary: © Dragon Mistress. Segunda história da Trilogia Mating. Sequência de Álcool e Luar. Na qual Sirius e Remus discutem a família de Remus na França, e Remus demonstra um Beijo Francês a Sirius.


© Dragon Mistress. Título original: _French Kiss_.

© Tradução por Alex Nox.

Por que copiar se você pode criar? Se você deseja utilizar qualquer parte deste material contate tanto o autor quanto o tradutor.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Não sou loira, não sou britânica; portanto, não sou J. K. Rowling — então os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. E ninguém me deu Sirius e Remus de aniversário, como eu pedi.

**AVISO:** Sirius/Remus SLASH. Parta agora, ou mantenha-se em paz para sempre.

**Sumário:** Segunda história da Trilogia "Mating". Seqüência de "Álcool e Luar". Na qual Sirius e Remus discutem sobre a família de Remus na França, e Remus demonstra um Beijo Francês para Sirius.

* * *

— Remmie?

— Um?

— Como é sua família?

Remus Lupin olhou de cima de seu texto de Transfiguração e franziu o cenho, tirando seus óculos de leitura. — Como disse?

Sirius Black, namorado de Remus pelos últimos dois anos, estava esparramado na cama ao lado do jovem lobisomem, brincando com seu cabelo. Ele não havia sequer aberto seu livro de Transfiguração; já que havia tirado "Notável" em quase todos os seus N. O. M.'s ano passado, Remus supunha que ele pensava que não precisava estudar. — Eu perguntei como é sua família.

— Hum… — Remus fechou seu livro — Nada fora do ordinário. Por que pergunta?

— Não é óbvio? — Sirius sorriu para ele. — Quero saber alguma coisa sobre você, seu bobo. Você sabe tudo sobre minha família, apesar de que o pensamento deles deve fazê-lo tremer. Agora eu quero saber sobre a sua. O quão mal eles podem possivelmente ser?

— Bem… — Remus hesitou — Okay… mas prometa que não vai rir.

— Eu prometo.

— Tudo bem… — Remus mordeu seu lábio e se sentou de cócoras, incerto de por onde começar. — Bem, você já sabe os fatos básicos — meu pai é um bruxo, minha mãe uma trouxa, eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova.

— Como seus pais se conheceram? — Sirius lembrou.

— Numa livraria em Nice…

— Estamos falando de _França_?

— Sim, Sirius — Remus não pôde suprimir uma risadinha baixa. — Pensei que você soubesse que eu sou francês.

— É, mas eu havia imaginado que seus antepassados se mudaram para cá há milhares de anos atrás…

— Não é o caso. Como eu estava dizendo, eles se encontraram numa livraria e acabaram num café descendo a rua, papeando sobre livros. Eles ambos gostam muito de ler. Eles acabaram namorando seriamente, e se casaram um ano depois. Meu pai disse à minha mãe que era um bruxo se tornaram noivos, mas ela não estava tão surpresa quanto você pensa — a melhor amiga dela havia se casado com um bruxo logo após sair da escola. De qualquer modo. Um ano após o casamento, meu irmão mais velho Guillaume nasceu.

Sirius assentiu vigorosamente, rememorando uma visita à casa de Remus no verão passado. — Aquele de cabelos mais compridos e os brincos? Sempre fuma aqueles cigarros franceses fedidos Deus-me-livre?

— É ele mesmo. Ele é dez anos mais velho que eu. Henri nasceu logo no ano seguinte. Por volta daquela época, meus pais decidiram se mudar para a Inglaterra. Assim o fizeram, e eu nasci aqui, assim como minha irmã Serena. E é mais ou menos isso.

— Ainda não — reclamou Sirius — Vamos, diga-me mais. E sobre tias, tios, primos? E sobre férias? 'Cé chega a ver seus parentes?

— Okay — Remus se rendeu — Eu tenho sim uma tia, a irmã de meu pai Beatrice. É casada com meu Tio Nicholas, mas eles nunca tiveram filho algum, e suponho que é muito tarde agora. Minha mãe teve um irmão, Tio Paul, mas ele morreu mesmo antes de meus pais se conhecerem — ele estava num acidente automobilístico. E minha vovó ainda mora na França. Ela mora em Nice com meus tios, num i chateau /i que meu vovô construiu para ela quando eles eram casados. Meus pais nos levam para visitar durante as férias. Na maior parte das vezes vamos para o Natal, mas algumas vezes tivemos que remarcar e ir durante o verão por causa de… bem, você sabe.

Sirius decidiu contornar o sensível problema lupino. — Quem mais é mágico na sua família? Além de você e seus irmãos, quero dizer.

— Todo mundo no lado de meu pai. Papai, Titia e Vovó e todo o resto foram a Beuxbatons. Mas a maior parte de meus parentes está morta, e um deles está desaparecido… meu pai tinha um primo, Pierre Lupin, que se mudou para o Canadá, mas desapareceu durante o caminho e nunca mais se ouviu dele. Ninguém sabe o que o que aconteceu a ele.

— Credo — disse Sirius. — Seus irmãos têm algum filho?

— Nenhum do qual nós saibamos — respondeu Remus. — Gill é sempre muito cauteloso, simplesmente aquele tipo de cara — mas Henri provavelmente tem algumas crianças correndo por aí dos quais ele não sabe. Está tudo bem comigo. Acho que sou um pouco jovem para ser tio.

— Concordo. — Sirius esfregou o focinho no pescoço de Remus. — Como é, ir para a França? É legal lá?

— Muito — disse Remus.

— Posso ir visitar com você alguma hora?

— Claro. Mas você precisará dar uma boa polida em suas maneiras. Titia e Vovó são a morte em relação a más maneiras.Especialmente à hora do jantar. Sempre temos um jantar francês tradicional — sete pratos, incluindo um prato de queijo — toda noite… você sabe, o tipo no qual você usa por volta de dez tipos diferentes de garfos e não lhe é permitido falar a não ser que falem com você e até mesmo as crianças bebem vinho.

— Cacete. Mas então, eu sempre pensei que você parecia meio cheinho após voltar das férias.

— Eu não como _tanto_ assim. Não é tão mal quanto você pensa, afinal. Eu gosto de fazer tudo da maneira tradicional — é como se estivesse tendo um contato com a história da família.

— Vocês têm até mesmo um candelabro?

— É claro. O _chateau_ de Vovó é absolutamente maravilhoso. Tem tantos quartos, eu próprio não vi todos eles.

Sirius assobiou baixinho. — Nossa. Hey, eu sempre imaginei — eles comem torradas francesas com patê francês lá?

— Sim. Mas não os chamamos assim. É apenas torrada com patê. Meu tio é um cozinheiro maravilhoso. Ele na verdade é um _chef_ num hotel em Nice — um dos melhores da França.

— Uau. O que o resto da sua família faz?

— Bem. Papai é professor na Faculdade de Magia de Londres — leciona um curso de literatura. Você ficaria surpreso, mesmo, em quantos textos significativos bruxos e bruxas produziram ao longo dos séculos. É um tópico fascinante, realmente. — Mas ao julgar pela expressão no rosto de Sirius, ele obviamente não o achava. — Mamãe só gosta de ficar em casa e cuidar da casa e de nós filhos, mas já que Serena e eu estamos na escola pela maior parte do ano, ela arranjou um emprego de meio período na loja de um alfaiate. Ela costura chapéus e afins — é muito talentosa. Gill trabalha para um construtor, mas está tentando levar a vida como escritor. Já conseguiu publicar algumas histórias. Henri está vivendo na França agora; mudou-se para lá após se formar em Hogwarts. Ele está no Quiberon Quafflepunchers, você sabe.

— Em que posição ele joga?

— Goleiro. Ele era um jogador reserva por um tempo, mas conseguiu entrar no time titular ano passado, depois que François Dumarche se aposentou.

— Percebo. Ele é alguma coisa de bom?

— Obviamente, já que se juntou a um time de Quidditch de nível nacional — disse Remus, revirando os olhos. — Meu tio é professor também, em Beuxbatons. Ele leciona História da Magia. E minha titia é pintora. — Ele sorriu levemente. — Eles são todos muito talentosos — disse ele calmamente. — Eu os amo muito.

Sirius apertou a mão de Remus. — Como eles ficaram? — perguntou levemente. — Sua família? Quando você foi mordido? Se não for muito doloroso perguntar…?

Remus apertou de volta, seu coração afundando ligeiramente diante da pergunta. Odiava discutir sua licantropia, mas Sirius parecia tão preocupado, não podia dizer não. — Não é, e eles foram muito bons — sussurrou ele — Bem, tão bem quanto eles poderiam ter sido, considerando que seu filho mais novo era agora um lobisomem. — Ele fungou. — Eu fui mordido quando tinha apenas quatro, numa viagem à Floresta Negra com minha família… não foi culpa de meus pais, apenas vaguei por aí… quando o lobisomem me pegou, gritei alto o suficiente para acordar os mortos, bem perto… meu pai veio correndo e afugentou-o com um pedaço de madeira grande…não consigo me lembrar muito mais. Acho que desmaiei. Mas sempre desde então, eles tentaram tanto me confortarem e fazerem-me sentir melhor. — Ele podia sentir as lágrimas roçando em seus cílios. — Não há nada mais que eles possam fazer quando acontece do que me trancarem no porão… mas quando acaba… minha mãe sempre está ali ao meu lado, limpando-me e fazendo-me curativos e dizendo que me ama… meu pai também, eu… — as lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas — Minha família — meus pais, meus irmãos e irmã, meus titios e vovó — são os únicos, além de você, James e Peter, que nunca tiveram medo de mim…

Sirius puxou Remus para um abraço. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz de seu namorado antes de lamber as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Remus deu uma inspirada longa e tremida. Era silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Remus se acalmava. Quando ele finalmente recuperou o controle sobre si mesmo, lascou um beijo tímido na face de Sirius. — Obrigado.

— De nada — murmurou Sirius. — Eu amo você.

— Também amo você — Remus afundou ainda mais no abraço de Sirius. — Você sabe o que mais nomeamos de francês?

— Não, o quê?

— O Beijo Francês. — sussurrou Remus. Inclinou-se levemente para beijar Sirius, escorregando sua língua pro entre os lábios do namorado, enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos de Sirius. Sirius beijou de volta, mesmo estando surpreso — ele havia feito como havia prometido, nunca pressionando Remus numa decisão concernindo o relacionamento deles, nunca pedindo para ir mais longe do que dar as mãos e selinhos. Mas aqui estava Remus, fazendo uma coisa tão extremamente maravilhosa e excitante. O coração de Sirius pareceu pular um batimento. Sabia que Remus o amava, mas esta era a primeira vez em dois meses que havia feito qualquer coisa que deixasse claro que a idéia de sexo não era nojenta para ele, como Sirius pensara.

Finalmente, eles se afastaram, arquejando por ar. Sirius encarou Remus, olhos arregalados. — Uau. — Tirou o cabelo de seus olhos, mas não fez tentativa alguma de ocultar a saliência em suas calças. — Uau.

Remus riu baixinho. — Que bom que gostou. — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Pode apostar que sim.

— Percebe-se — Remus sorriu afetadamente, olhando para baixo. Sirius corou, mas ainda assim não fez movimento algum para cobrir a evidência de sua satisfação.

— Continue me beijando desse jeito, e terá que se acostumar com isso — ele pausou. — Chamam isso de Beijo Francês na França?

— Não. É apenas um beijo. — o sorriso maroto de Remus ampliou-se ainda mais. — Devo demonstrar novamente?

— De todos os jeitos, sim — Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso. — Eu amo você, seu lobo.

— _J'adore, ma chien._ — respondeu Remus, empurrando Sirius para os travesseiros e beijando-o novamente.

— FIM —

* * *

N/A: Gostei tanto de _Álcool e Luar_, que quis escrever uma continuação. Depois tive a idéia de uma continuação para a continuação. Então tive a idéia de escrever uma trilogia! Quem pode resistir a uma trilogia que conta como Sirius e Remus se tornaram parceiros? Se você não leu _Álcool e Luar,_ deveria. Pode ajudar a clarear qualquer confusão que pode ter sobre como Sirius e Remus acabaram juntos. (Você deve perceber que esta versão não é a mesma que escrevi em _The Marauders at Hogwarts_, mas me divirto tanto pensando em diferentes maneiras que Sirius e Remus acabaram ficando juntos).

ANÚNCIO! Para os fãs de _Black_, estou planejando uma continuação. Sim, você me ouviu. UMA CONTINUAÇÃO. Espalhem as boas novas! Está em construção! O título que estou planejando é _The Haunted_. Eu sei que soa meio bobo, mas logo que começar a ler verá porque nomeei assim. Fiquem de olhos abertos!

E fiquem de olho para a última parte da Trilogia — se chamará _Aprendendo a Voar_. Obrigado por lerem, por favor comentem!!

* * *

N/T: Lá se foi a segunda parte. Tardou, mais chegou! Em breve farei a tradução de _Learning to Fly_ (que pretendo chamar de _Aprendendo a Voar_) e SIM, a idéia de traduzir _The Haunted_ está ocupando minha mente. Traduziria a própria _Black_, mas esse privilégio já foi concedido à Amelia Shaula Black. Terminarei de ler _The Haunted_ e avaliarei o título que mais se adequa, mas acho que vou manter em inglês mesmo. A tradução sai com certeza, só não sei quando!!  
Junto com essa fic devem sair o Capítulo 1 de _Manhunt_ , eu acho… Em breve, _Magia Negra em Orange County._ Enfim a magia chega à pacífica comunidade praieira…


End file.
